Marked- The Fallen Truce
by Booskatelli
Summary: Lionblaze's daughter has left along with other Thunderclan cats. they make Brushclan, Moorclan, and Mountainclan, unknown to anyone else. they live in a time of peace untill young Skykit recives a haunting message-'Two from each clan must embark on a journey to save the new clans from the old' Summery sucks, but please read and review- rated T just in case. thanks


**Allegiances-**

**Brushclan-**

**Leader- **Adderstar- dark brown tabby tom- 9 lives left- (Apprentice- Crowpaw)

**Deputy- **Hawktalon- brown tabby tom (Apprentice- Thistlepaw)

**Medicine cat-** Lilystream- calico she-cat

**Warriors-**

Lightningtail- white tom with a ginger tail

Honeyleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Windflight- thick pelted gray tom with darker paws (Apprentice- Jaypaw)

Silvermist- light silver tabby she-cat

Firetail- dark ginger tom: one a loner (Apprentice- Larkpaw)

Quailfeather- gray tabby tom: once a house cat

Ivywhisker- white and silver she-cat: one a house cat

**Apprentices-**

Thistlepaw- dark gray tom (9 moons)

Crowpaw- black tom with one white paw (9 moons)

Jaypaw- gray tabby tom with white paws (9 moons)

Larkpaw- silver and gray tabby she-cat (9 moons)

**Queens- **

Mistybreeze- gray she-cat (mother to Adderstar's kits- Willowkit, pale gray she cat and Skykit, ginger and white she-cat)

Mothflight- ginger she-cat (mother to Hawktalon's kits- Lionkit, ginger tabby tom, Finchkit, golden tabby she-cat, and Shadekit, dark gray she-cat)

**Elders- **

Longtail- black tabby tom

Snowgoose- white she-cat

**Moorclan-**

**Leader- **Grassstar- light brown tabby tom

**Deputy**- Cederclaw- dark gray tom

**Medicine cat-** Wingpool- white she-cat (Apprentice- Whisperpaw)

**Warriors-**

Bluecloud- gray she-cat (Apprentice- Frostypaw)

Snowfeather- white she-cat (Apprentice- Cloudpaw)

Dappleclaw- speckled she-cat

Blacktail- black tom (Apprentice- Smallpaw)

Sedgetail- gray she-cat (Apprentice- Swallowpaw)

Pinewillow- black tom (Apprentice- Fogpaw)

Amberclaw- ginger she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Whisperpaw- gray she-cat (9 moons)

Cloudpaw- white tom (9 moons)

Frostypaw- white tom (9 moons)

Fogpaw- dark gray tom (9 moons)

Smallpaw- black she-cat (6 moons)

Swallowpaw- black and white she-cat (6 moons)

**Queens**- none

**Elders-**

Oakstep- ginger tom

**Mountainclan-**

**Leader-** Stonestar- gray tom

**Deputy-** Sparktail- ginger she-cat

**Medicane cat-** Littlefoot- white and gray tom

**Warriors-**

Heatherfall- light brown she-cat

Sandysight- pale ginger she-cat

Duststorm- black and gray tom

Clawface- black tom

Clovertail- ginger she-cat

Patchtail- black and white tom

Tawnyfoot- black she-cat

**Apprentices-** none

**Queens- **

Lightbreeze- gray she-cat mother to Stonestar's kits (Hawkkit, light gray tabby tom, Eaglekit, gray tom, and Graykit, light gray she-cat)

**Elders**- none

_**Prologue**_

Orange light filtered through the trees as their branches whispered a sad song. Stars still filled the dark sky of the coming day, and a stream passed through the woods; its clear water filled with fish as they swam on an endless journey. Although the sun was not quite up the day was alive with mystery and confusion. Two cats sat at the edge of forest, looking into the sky, their eyes filled with question and misery.

"Oh Lionblaze," spoke the smaller gray tabby pressing closer to her companion in search of comfort. Lionblaze, the golden tabby gently licked her ear.

"Do not fear Cinderheart, ill look after you. We have to find the rest of the clan before they are killed or captured." Lionblaze spoke with slight venom in his voice as he stood, draping his tail over his mate's back.

The battle with the dark forest had just finished and several cats including Firestar, Brambleclaw, Berrynose, birchfall, Squirrelflight, Foxleap, and molepaw had died. A chill ran down lionblaze's spine and his tail suddenly puffed up at the thought of losing his littermates, apprentice, mother or kits. His and Cinderheart's kits- mistypaw, Breezepaw, and willowpaw were only 7 moons old and barley had any training.

But suddenly a loud screech broke the eerie silence. Both cats jumped and took off sprinting blindly toward the sound. Lionblaze got there first and to his horror and slight relief his former apprentice was laying on the ground a shadowclan warrior staring down at her. Lionblaze growled and lunged at the shadowclan warrior known as Tigerheart. Lionblaze pinned him down easily.

"What did you do to her." He hissed, and for the first time all moon he felt tired of fighting.

"I-I found her" he explained quickly. Dovewing who was laying on the ground beside the fighting toms groaned in pain. Cinderheart who was near quickly checked her over.

"She's expecting kits." Cinderheart mewed her voice full of fear, even though she was a recreation of Cinderpelt; she was still not properly trained. The thought of Dovewing kitting soon made Lionblaze's fur spike up. 'Who was the father' he thought irritably.

A sudden hiss from Dovewing made his thoughts fly away like a morning breeze. She was tense with pain as her kitting begun. Cinderheart shooed the toms away with a glance. Lionblaze dug his teeth into tigerheart's scruff and dug him away. "Get off me" Tigerheart snarled. Lionblaze dropped him and hissed a warning.

"Where is your clan, or do you live with the dark forest now." Lionblaze asked.

He shrugged. "Shadowclan is no more. Dark forest is no more, so I guess I have no home."

Lionblaze sighed; he knew the shadowclan warrior was strong and at times cherry and nice. "Would you like to live with us for now, back at the thunderclan camp?"

Tigerheart's eyes lit up and he nodded, but suddenly his gaze dropped.

"What?" Lionblaze asked curiously.

"Those kits, Dovewing is having are mine."

"We'll I'm sure you will make a great father." Lionblaze mewed, but before he could reply Cinderheart bounded out of the area where Dovewing was giving birth. She looked at the toms with pride in her eyes.

"Three healthy kits. Two toms and one she-cat. The she-cats name is featherkit. The toms are named sparrowkit and bramblekit, in memory of Brambleclaw." Cinderheart informed them.

Lionblaze flashed a glance at Tigerheart who was grinning with pride. The dark tabby tom headed toward the area where Dovewing was resting, leaving Lionblaze and Cinderheart to bask in the happiness that soon faded. Cinderheart was staring off into the distance as if she had heard something, making Lionblaze feel uneasy.

"What ar-…" Lionblaze broke off as he heard the noise for himself, 'it sounds like something's coming this way' he thought. Then, suddenly, the bushes in front of them parted and a black and silver cat charged out; knocking Lionblaze over in the process. Lionblaze hissed then leaped upward flinging the cat away, he pounced.

"Breezepaw?!" Lionblaze mewed in surprise as the young cat struggled underneath his grip. Lionblaze immediately let go of his son and stared at him.

Breezepaw's sides were heaving and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Willowpaw she-she is dead. I found her body when I woke up, so I ran, I still can't find mistypaw, or any of the other apprentices, or Adderfang."

Lionblaze gasped with horror, and Cinderheart yowled into the air. "We have to get away from here, search for other cats anything, but the blood from Dovewing will attract foxes." Declared Lionblaze.

"Wait what happened to Dovewing?" asked Breezepaw. Lionblaze pointed with his tail toward the bush where Dovewing and her kits were. Breezepaw stealthy crept over and peered behind. "She has kits." He exclaimed as he spotted his mentor nestled in some moss, kits squirming against her belly.

Lionblaze quickly explained the plan to the others and headed off toward the thunderclan camp. Tigerheart was helping Dovewing, whose mouth was full of kitten fur as she carried sparrowkit. Cinderheart was carrying bramblekit, and Breezepaw featherkit. Lionblaze fell back to fall in step beside Tigerheart.

"Do you think you could carry sparrowkit so I can speak with Dovewing, alone." He told the tabby tom. Tigerheart cast him a glance thought narrowed eyes and he flicked his tail over lionblaze's nose as he sped up to catch up with Dovewing. Lionblaze sighed, 'why does he have to make things difficult' he thought in awe.

Dovewing was soon beside him looking at him in wonder. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind I was seeing if you could cast out your senses and see if you could see mistypaw." Lionblaze told her, embarrassment rose in him, but Dovewing shrugged and replied in "sure"

"Ok, I see them clearly- Adderfang, mistypaw, Hawkpaw, lilypaw, lightningpaw, honeypaw, windpaw, silverpaw, and another tom I don't recognize…" Dovewing mewed. "They are all traveling toward a large thunderpath….."

Lionblaze screeched in outrage, interrupting his clanmate, "so you're saying they are leaving the clans?"

"You can't be sure, but that is what it looks like."

Lionblaze sighed, Mistypaw and the others would be safe with Adderfang. "Starclan protect them." He whispered into the sky. "And if they desire, bring them home safely"


End file.
